Floor cleaning apparatus of the kind described above have the purpose of distributing a polishing medium applied to a hard floor and to polish the surface of the hard floor. In addition, it is intended that these apparatuses remove loose dust or residues of the polishing medium by vacuum cleaning in advance of the polishing.
Such apparatus are disclosed, for example, in German published patent application DE-OS No. 92 616 wherein a hard floor cleaning apparatus is disclosed having two working plates which act parallel to the direction in which the operator moves the apparatus. The work plates of this apparatus perform a stroke-like movement. Vacuum cleaning means are also part of this apparatus.
With respect to such apparatus, it is a disadvantage that a poor polishing result is obtained especially on a marble floor which is conditioned by the parallel stroke and slide movement. A further disadvantage is that a large pushing force is required which is caused by the weight of the apparatus itself; likewise, a complex engineering effort is required in order to reduce the vibrations felt by the operator, that is, to achieve a condition where there is a balance of the masses.